


Underneath Your Clothes

by tty9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bellydancing, Dancing, M/M, Sexy!Stiles, hips don't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tty9/pseuds/tty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a surprise when he wanders into Stiles's bedroom. </p><p>
  <i>“Shakira is awesome!” Stiles defended, and he wiggled his hips as if to prove his point, seemingly deciding against being embarrassed, as usual. “And I’ll have you know, it could be worse. At least I don’t have Justin Bieber’s album like Jackson. I saw it in his Porsche.” He went back to wiggling his hips, and Derek looked over to his computer monitor displaying his Itunes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in the bath this afternoon and Shakira came on... and obviously (after a little wiggle myself) I started thinking about Sterek dancing Shakira-style. 
> 
> Sillyness ensued and viola! 20 minutes later this was born! 
> 
> Unbeta'd mistakes are my bad.

 

_Wherever, whenever_  
 _We’re meant to be together_

Please _no,_ Derek thought as he reached Stiles’s street.

 

  
_I’ll be there and you’ll be near_  
 _And that’s the deal my dear_

Derek sighed as he reached a flowerbed and looked up to Stiles’s second floor window. The curtains were closed, but there was no doubt where the music was coming from. Just this once could his wolf-senses not be so accurate?

 

  
_Thereover, hereunder_  
 _You’ll never have to wonder_

Derek leapt up onto the porch roof, and crept over to Stiles’s window sill. He slid open the latch in his silent wolfy way, because although he would never admit it, he _loved_ sneaking up on Stiles and seeing his surprised face.

 

_We’ll always play by ear_  
 _But that’s the deal my dear_

 

But today Derek was the one that got the surprise. Because Stiles was dancing…

 

 

_Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le_

_Bellydancing._

  
_Think out loud_  
 _Say it again_

 

Derek could only see the back of Stiles. He was absent shirt, shoulder blades flexing, dressed in just a pair of low-riding lycra leggings, which left _nothing_ to the imagination. Stiles was swinging his hips in time to the beat, butt clenching with every move, and Derek couldn’t do much other than stare open-mouthed.

 

  
_Le ro le le lo le_  
 _Tell me one more time_  
 _That you’ll live_  
 _Lost in my eyes_

 

“Shakira? Really?” Derek raised his eyebrow, trying to play it casual.

 

Stiles jumped and spun around at the same time in a sort of, startled pirouette. Derek would have found it amusing if it wasn’t for the fact that now he was presented the front portion of Stiles in those leggings, and _wow_ , Derek didn’t know Stiles was so _toned_ , he'd really buffed up, he actually had the faint lines of a six-pack and the way those pants clung to his… Derek averted his eyes.

 

  
_Whenever wherever_  
 _We’re meant to be together_

“Shakira is awesome!” Stiles defended, and he wiggled his hips as if to prove his point, seemingly deciding against being embarrassed, as usual. “And I’ll have you know, it could be worse. At least I don’t have Justin Bieber’s album like Jackson. I saw it in his Porsche.” He went back to wiggling his hips, and Derek looked over to his computer monitor displaying his Itunes.

 

“Her greatest hits… Since when did you _bellydance_ anyway?”

 

  
_I’ll be there and you’ll be near_  
 _And that’s the deal my dear_

 

“Hm since Erica and Lydia dragged me to a class a couple of months ago, and I figured it was more fun than lifting weights, plus its way better for working out my abs.” He shrugged.

 

“I can see.” Derek said, and then froze. Did he say that out loud? From the grin on Stiles’s face he did… shit.

 

  
_Thereover, hereunder_  
 _You’ve got me head over heels_

 

Stiles started mouthing the words at Derek as he gyrated, and Derek swore he was mocking him.

 

Derek’s eyes kept super-focusing in and out, damn wolf hormones. He kept seeing the light beads of sweat that covered Stiles’s torso and trickled down across his smooth skin and… Derek gulped.

 

  
_There’s nothing left to feel_  
 _If you really feel the way I feel_

 

The song ended with Stiles giving a final hip-jut, and gave a little mock-bow towards Derek. Derek was still kind of frozen by the window, but he supposed if Stiles had wanted him to leave he would have told him to fuck off instead of grinding in front of him. Derek carefully stepped in and sat on the chair which Stiles had named Miguel in memory of ‘that entertaining afternoon with Danny’.

 

“Is there a reason you came over?” Stiles enquired during the lull before the introduction to another track started playing, a slower one now, and Stiles began swaying slightly to it.

 

“Uh yeah.” Derek replied, because there had been. He just for the life of him can’t remember what it was. All his brain could focus on is not looking at the outline of Stiles’s dick in those stupid-ass-hugging leggings. “Nice tights by the way.” Derek mocked, distracting Stiles from his memory blip. Stiles laughed.

 

“Well if Robin Hood can pull them off and still get laid then I supposed I should be able to as well. I mean have you _seen_ my ass in these things!” He slapped his rear as if to prove his point, and Derek had to bite his tongue to keep from making a guttural noise because _no fair_. Now all he could think about was how much _he_ wanted to spank that.

 

  
_You’re a song_  
 _Written by the hands of God_

 

“Hands of God? Eh, this song must be about you Derek.” Stiles chuckled.

 

_Don’t get me wrong this might sound to you a bit odd_

Stiles continued twisting his hips and flexing his stomach in a very provocative manner

 

  
_But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding_  
 _Right under your clothes is where I find them._

 

“You want to find your thoughts underneath my clothes?” Derek smirked, because that had been a come-on right? It had to be, Stiles was just being cruel now. “Are you being a good girl too? Such a good girl honey?”

 

“Oh my God! You know the lyrics!” Stiles exclaimed delighted. And Derek cursed himself silently.

 

  
_Underneath your clothes_  
 _There’s an endless story_  
 _There’s the man I chose_  
 _There’s my territory._

 

“Wait if I’m the girl, does that make you my territory?” Stiles quipped. Derek just snorted, to say ‘as if’, and Stiles laughed.

 

He continued to grind his way through the song, miming along to the words in a very over-the-top manner, clutching his heart and faux-swooning at Derek, trying to get a response. When Derek actually barked out a laugh Stiles paused momentarily.

 

“Care to join?” He gestured emphatically at the large space of floor besides him, and Derek hesitated, wondering how much it would hurt his pride if this got back to his pack, but then he supposed at least he had the lycra as leverage if Stiles did ever threaten to expose him. Also, Derek didn’t think he could physically stay this far away from Stiles for much longer, so he nodded.

 

Stiles beamed and grabbed Derek’s hands pulling him up, off Miguel, and shimmying them over to the dance space.

 

  
_Underneath your clothes_  
 _Woaahhooooa_  
 _There’s the man I chose_  
 _There’s my territory_

 

When the song reached the crescendo, Stiles leaned back in an strange but obscene pose, like he was about to limbo. And _shiiiiit_. That was it. The already low-riding leggings slipped lower and Derek’s eyes devoured the treasure trail on show leading right to the… yep, the pot of fucking gold.

 

“Here you want to move your stomach muscles as well as your hips.” Stiles advised. He pressed a palm flat on Derek’s abs which contracted at the touch.

 

  
_And all the things I deserve_  
 _For being such a good girl_

 

“Well _fuck_ , you don’t need to bellydance for a workout. Damn. I mean I’ve seen them before but never touched them, they are _solid_.”

 

“Well, feel free to touch whenever… wherever.” Derek smirked, and Stiles’s hand spasmed slightly.

 

_For being such a good girl_

 

“Um, do you mean I can you your _abs_ wherever or touch _you_ … wherever?” Stiles licked his lips cautiously. Derek quirked his brow,

 

“Whichever.” he replied, and Stiles breath stuttered.

 

Derek was expecting Stiles to push his hand under his shirt, or down his pants, or something equally sexual… but no. Stiles’s hand moved _up_. His hands stroked up Derek’s neck and cupped his jaw. Derek’s breath hitched as Stiles brushed a thumb across his lips.

 

Derek broke, and dove in to smash his lips against Stiles, in what was perhaps the most sexually pent up kiss known to man(and lycanthrope)kind.

 

It was a bit too hard, as was evident by Stiles’s little ‘oof’ noise but he responded just as fervently. His hands gripping the back of Derek’s neck and pulling him in, opening his mouth to allow Derek’s tongue to lick in and taste him.

 

Derek moved his hands all over Stiles’s body trying to touch (and scent) as much of it as he could, and when he palmed at his ass Stiles moaned loudly, and pushed them back until the back of Derek’s knees hit the bed and they both collapsed onto it, mouths barely disconnecting.

 

  
“Huh,” Stiles said pausing between kisses, “The music stopped.”

 

  
“Good. I don‘t want to get down to Shakira.” said Derek.

 

  
“You won’t be saying that once you’ve seen my moves to ‘hips don’t lie‘.” Stiles grinned impishly. Derek groaned, and rolled them over so he was on top of Stiles.

 

  
“Fine. But if you even think about playing ‘she-wolf’ I will kill you.” Derek warned, and then quickly pressed his mouth against Stiles’s before he could retort.

 

 


End file.
